


A ‘Blood-Red Raspberries’ Soundtrack

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanmix, Fanmix for a Fic, Pop - Freeform, Various Artists, metal, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This soundtrack was created for my fic 'Blood-Red Raspberries.' The pairings here are Ruby 2.0/Bela and Ruby 2.0/Sam. A couple of the songs also focus on Ruby solely, since this was written for #spnrubytuesday on tumblr, which was 5/14 and a day that was dedicated to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ‘Blood-Red Raspberries’ Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood-Red Raspberries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803409) by [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia). 



> Okay, so I still don't possess Photoshop and because of this, I can't make a proper fanmix with artwork. My only reasoning for doing a fanmix at all is because I've found a few songs that I feel fit this fic perfectly and I don't want to throw them out and disregard them. Hopefully someday I'll be able to do some art, but for now... I hope this is okay. 
> 
> When I created this mix, the songs were found separately on youtube, still found [HERE](http://charla8897.tumblr.com/post/50426723186/a-blood-red-raspberries-fanmix-for-spnrubytuesday). I owe none of these songs or vids. 
> 
> You can access the playlist [HERE](http://hypster.com/playlists/userid/5354917?7151283)
> 
> Enjoy.

**Closer - Kings of Leon**

_This floor is crackling cold_  
_She took my heart, I think she took my soul_  
_With the moon I run_  
_Far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

 

**Throwing Punches - Page Hamilton**

_Darlin' was a hit_  
_Started throwing punches_  
_She connects, never gets what she wants_  
_And she wants_

 

**A Single Touch - Unsun**

_You're finally here_  
_Your face full of sorrow_  
_Caused my heart to chill_  
_And burned my eyes hollow_

 

**I Want You -Third Eye Blind**

_Here I am_  
_And I want to take a hit of your scent_  
_'Cause it gets so deep_  
_In my soul_

 

**Make Me Bad - Korn**

_What does it mean to you?_  
_For me, it's something I just do_  
_I want something_  
_Need to feel the sickness in you_

 

**Creeping in My Soul - Cryoshell**

_I fade away into the night_  
_My eyes are closing in_  
_Shadows are fleeing from the light_  
_My nightmares can begin_


End file.
